ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Alternate timeline episodes
Time Travel Episodes This is a new article that has spawned from the time travel episodes article. Basically there was lots of episodes that couldn't be listed in the original article as there is no actual travelling through time involved - just things that cause us to see an alternate time line. Only question is do we put in this list episodes those that show an alternate time line as a result of time travelling? (which surely would be them all from the original list?). --Cyorxamp 15:12, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I think they should, though we should approach them in a different way. As I see it we have basically 3 types of "alternative timelines". The cause column only fits to one of them, type 2. :Type 1: The alternative timeline here is the original timeline that naturally exists. At some point in the future someone says I dont like this and goes back and changes things in some way. So the alternative timeline was the original timeline that was collapsed out. :Type 2: Someone goes back in time and changes things. A new alternative timeline forms, but someone from the original collapsed timeline remains to go back after them and restores the timeline more or less to the original shape. So the alternative timeline here was an alternative version that would have existed if the timeline was not restored. :Type 3: A complete alternative reality that exist simultaneously separate from the main timeline due to quantum physics subspace domains, negative universes etc. Includes all the mirror universe, parallels, the non sequitur-reality, remember me-bubble reality, fluidic spaces etc. stuff. :A cause column in type 2 would be "Edith Keeler was not killed", "Phoenix destroyed before launch". Type 1 and 3 are simply the original timeline or a parallel plane to it. You might attribute cause to the type 1 as "Voyager was not able to collapse slipstream" "Voyager was not able to use the transwarp hub to travel to Earth" "Sisko was not able to dodge energy blast". etc. Seems a little strange to say it like that. Perhaps we should have a separate list for the "alternative realities" as those all seem to me to be simply regions in the trek "multiverse". --Pseudohuman 16:24, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I'd say this article is for instances in an episode that through the use of time travel or not... we get to see an alternative timeline of some description. However this article should exclude parallel timelines which are infact a Parallel universe (maybe a new article Parallel universe episodes). However if the episode shows this altered timeline, and through the use of time travel it gets put back to normal, it should still be shown in this list as we did see an alternate timeline in the episode. So things like fluidic space and the mirror universe go in to Parallel universe episodes. And things like non-sequitor (which is based on our timeline) stays in this list as it's not meant to be a parallel universe. The 'cause' column can show for easy instance we see a 'different idea on what has happened in the timeline' in each episode the reason why it changed again. Possibly I need to add a time column in this article too as we see people going to (or causing) alternate timelines that may not be in the present. Maybe an Parallel universe episodes can have a 'how' instead of 'cause' to show how they got to the other universe... this won't be needed for the ENT episode with the defiant tho since the whole show is a Parallel universe. Thoughts anyone? --Cyorxamp 17:42, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :hmm.. Parallel universe episodes page should have a "type" column and a "method of entry" column to describe the tech or phenomenon how the interaction occured in the ep. I agree it doesn't need a "cause" column for anything. alternative timeline should propably have something like a "cause" and "effect" columns, where cause in the case of Non Sequitur is intersecting a timestream and effect is what event starts the difference, history and events were scrambled in this case. In cases where the alternative timeline was actually the original way things would have gone we use something like original timeline in the cause, and effect is Voyager could not use the transwarp hub to get to Earth for example. --Pseudohuman 00:07, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::I've made a 'destination' and 'method' for parallel universe episodes, e.g. Fluidic Space and Deflector Dish modified by Seven of Nine. And for this article it is now Time Periods (as you may see multiple time periods along the new altered timeline - like with picard and Q in the last TNG episode)... Cause and Effect columns too. I think that just about covers everything, now comes the task of populating these lists accurately :P --Cyorxamp 07:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) DS9 Alternate timeline eps The only ones I can think of are the Past Tense two-parter(a timeline where the UFP didn't exist). Not sure about . O'Brien went into a couple different alternate futures, but is that technically another timeline?--31dot 00:23, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :It's certainly time travel because he physically went to the future and interacted with things - including himself... and the 'travel' can be explained by the singularity do-inky bob. But it did also 'cause' alternate timelines - as any time travel will do. So altho it is different timelines it is also time travel but not a parallel universe :P --Cyorxamp 17:59, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Various other episodes for consideration. I know 'The City on the Edge of Forever' is technically time travel, but we are briefly treated to a scene where the Enterprise no longer exists, along with an explanation for this alternate timeline. Should this then not be mentioned here if we want a conclusive 'alternate timeline' list? Additionally, what about ENT: 'Twilight', possibly 'Zero Hour'/'Storm Front', and DS9: 'Visionary', 'The Visitor', TNG: 'All Good Things...', VOY: 'Timeless'? Or, if I'm mistaken (which in retrospect I suspect I am), are we dealing solely with non-time travel alternate timeline episodes? --AnonyQ 06:42, 28 December 2008 (UTC)